erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Jo
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Jo. Overview While Jo cannot be classified as an antagonist, she has a personality that demands to win no matter the cost. She bears no hesitation or remorse in bossing around her team mates, betraying alliances, or risking the life of another, "expendable" player. Jo doesn't respect anyone even enough to call them by their name; she more often then not uses insults that either describe the subject or plays on their name. She also conflicts with other authoritative contestants, such as Brick and Heather, for leadership of her team. Alejandro Alejandro, immobile from the waist down to due being in the Drama Machine for a year, is carried by Jo to the front door of the spa hotel in Heroes vs. Villains. When his key is able to open the door, Jo is relieved that she can now take a break. In Saving Private Leechball, Alejandro, Jo and Heather all try to pull Gwen (and, ultimately, Duncan) into an alliance, clashing immensely as they do. Amanda Anne Maria In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo becomes fed up with Anne Maria's attempt to get the totem pole down. She angrily kicks the trampoline out from under Anne Maria, causing her to crash to the ground. In Ice Ice Baby, Jo is irritated with Anne Maria, due to her lack of motivation to participate in the challenge. Jo eventually manipulates Anne Maria to climb the mountain by insulting her, to try and help her team win the challenge. Her plan works, but almost backfires on her, as Anne Maria attempts to punch Jo upon arrival to the top, but ends up hitting Brick instead. Jo later manipulates Anne Maria once again by throwing her hairspray can towards the Rats' fort, hoping that she would capture the flag. However, her plan does not work, and only causes further tension between the two. In Finders Creepers, Anne Maria disagrees with Jo's portrayal of Brick as "expendable," and believes she is wrong for not caring about his capture. Despite being enemies, in Backstabbers Ahoy!, Anne Maria saved Jo from suffocating by pushing away Zoey, who was standing on the air pump. In Runaway Model, Jo and Anne Maria constantly disagree about fashion and its importance. When Chris McLean announces the challenge, Anne Maria retorts to Jo's anti-fashion snip with "Says the girl in men's prison sweats." Later, Anne Maria and Zoey applied make up on Jo in order for her to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. Brick .]] Jo and Brick have an on-going rivalry throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island due to their athleticism as they often compete with each other in anything; from who can run faster to who can eat faster. Additionally, the two often quarrel with each other over leadership of their team. Although the two of them have a friendly rivalry with a hint of respect with each other initially, their conflict intensifies after Finders Creepers when Jo's competitiveness clashes with Brick's code of never leaving a comrade behind no matter the cause. Cameron Cameron and Jo have an intense rivalry throughout the season. Due to their differing personalities, they constantly clash heads while on the Mutant Maggots together. Jo often bullies Cameron and calls him names due to him being physically weaker than her. After the teams are disbanded, their conflict reaches its boiling point as Cameron is able to stand up for himself and votes Jo off with the help of Lightning. Chef Hatchet In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo laughs at Chef's misfortune after he falls off a trampoline and was injured. In angered, Chef threw the trampoline at her. In Ice Ice Baby, while the contestants are climbing Mt. Looming Tragedy, Chef is throwing ice blocks at them. After dodging some of them, Jo mocks Chef for his failed attempts to hit her, making him mad. In Heroes vs. Villains, Chef struggles to push Jo out of the helicopter and finally succeeds when she is insulting Chris. Chris McLean In Ice Ice Baby, Jo is irritated with Chris for not counting her as the winner of the first challenge, due to her reaching the top of the mountain first. In A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, after discovering that Chris had made them carrying bombs the entire time, Jo believes that Chris went too far with the challenge, describing it as "low," even by Chris' standards. In Heroes vs. Villains, right before Jo is thrown of the plane, she says "you're a dead man McLean!" before being booted into Lake Wawanakwa by Chef Hatchet. Coco Dakota The only interaction between Jo and Dakota occurred in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, where Dakota (in her monster form) tosses Jo aside in order to find Sam, who was hidden underground. Dawn In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo was shocked and irritated at Dawn for reaching to the island faster than her, without even getting wet. While the two have very little interaction, what appears to be a possible conflict between them arose when Jo believes that Dawn has stolen her whistle along with several other items that belong to the campers in Backstabbers Ahoy! (even though it was Scott who stole them in order to frame her). Duncan In Heroes vs. Villains, when Jo called Duncan by various insulting names, Duncan was impressed instead of feeling insulted and compliments her. In the confessional, Jo was happy to finally found someone who "appreciates her killer zingers." Their team won the challenge and they give each other high fives at the Campfire Ceremony. In Evil Dread, Jo, Duncan and Scott were discussing over breakfast on who should on voting off Lightning. When their team lost, Duncan states how annoying Jo is throughout the challenge while deciding on who to vote for that night. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo was trying to get Duncan to an alliance with her by gaining his girlfriend's trust, knowing that "wherever Gwen goes, Duncan follows." Later, Duncan glares at Jo after she accidentally shot Scott with their own cannon. Gwen In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Jo is able to save Gwen after hearing screaming underground. By saving Gwen, Jo is able to win invincibility for her team. In Heroes vs. Villains, when Jo volunteer to push their team's carriage, Gwen suggest that she should do the cliff diving instead. However, Jo instead yell at her, saying "nobody tells me what to do, goth-ball!" and even bring up Gwen's "New Heather" and "Boyfriend Kisser" status much to Gwen's sadness. In Saving Private Leechball, Gwen scolds Heather and Jo who were arguing on who's fault is it that their team lost the previous challenge, making her unable to sleep. The next day, Jo pretends to apologize to Gwen for her behavior last night. In reality, Jo, like Heather, is only trying to gain Gwen's trust in order to pull her (and indirectly Duncan) into an alliance with her. For most of the challenge, Jo, along with Heather and Alejandro, tries to get Gwen on her good side by appointing her team captain and agreeing on her decisions. She also argue with Heather and Alejandro on who should partnered with Gwen. Heather In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Jo admits that Heather is a strong competitor and respects the strategies she used in the past seasons. However, she then adds that she hates her "girly" short-shorts. Like everyone else, Jo is angry at Heather after she steals the million dollars. Tension between the two of them quickly arises in the next season as they were placed on the same team and their their dominating personalities immediately clash as they constantly fight over leadership of their team. In Heroes vs. Villains, when the Villainous Vultures are heading towards the cliff for the first challenge, Heather shoves Jo aside and says "watch it, newbie!" Jo glares at Heather and insults her back. In Evil Dread, Heather and Jo argue on what strategy they should use in order to find their team's puzzle pieces. They also argue who should be their team captain and gather their teammates to decide. Heather soon found their first piece but when Jo attempts to steal it from her, Heather drops it on Jo's foot. Jo then retaliates by pushing her into the pit of crabs. In Saving Private Leechball, the two of them continue to argue after the elimination ceremony, blaming the other for causing their team to lose. The next day, both Heather and Jo pretend to apologize to Gwen, hoping that they can secure her trust first before the other (and Alejandro) so they can pull her (and indirectly Duncan) into an alliance. When the challenge begins, Heather scolds Jo for voting Lightning off, believing that Lightning would be helpful in the challenge but Jo tells her that the whole team voted him off. Despite the Hamsters early advantage, the Vultures reach the big crate first, containing a cannon and several paintball guns. Heather and Jo immediately argue who should take the cannon but ultimately let Gwen decide. When Gwen decides that they should split up, Heather, Jo and Alejandro begin to argue who should partner with her. As the team were under attack by the Hamsters, Jo fires the cannon, accidentally hitting Scott and eliminating him from the challenge. Heather then scolds Jo for the friendly fire. In the end, their team loses again. That night, the two of them were the at the bottom two but Heather was deemed saved while Jo was eliminated and takes the Flush of Shame. Kotone In Backstabbers, Ahoy, Kotone defended Dawn from Jo. In The Fearing House, Lindsay In Runaway Model, when Jo tries to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, Lindsay laughs at her because of the make-up Mike (Chester) applies to her. After punching Sasquatchanakwa, Jo snatches Lindsay's mirror from her to see what is she laughing about, so Lindsay glares at her for that. In the opening sequence of Total Drama All-Stars, Jo easily defeats Lindsay while they are battling on water platforms using jousting sticks. Lightning Jo and Lightning have a fierce rivalry between each other due to their competitive personalities. Throughout Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Lightning refers to Jo as a boy, not realizing that she's a girl, which constantly annoys her. Jo also used Lightning constantly through the season for her advantage, even after the teams were merged, until Lightning and Cameron voted her off. The conflict resumes in Total Drama All-Stars as Jo belittles Lightning several times and voted him off in Evil Dread due to his arrogance and his stupidity. Mike In Truth or Laser Shark, Jo hits Mike and tells him to sit down when he tries to get out of the "Getting to Know You Trivia Challenge," afraid that Chris may reveal his disorder. In Ice Ice Baby, during breakfast, Jo tells Mike to lose his "old man" impression; however, she seems impressed with Svetlana's athletic ability. During the snow fort challenge, Jo tells Mike to invoke his Svetlana impression in order to capture the Toxic Rats' flag, but he states that his "impressions" are hard to invoke on demand. In Finders Creepers, Mike tells Jo that her cut-throat attitude stinks since she chose to push on with the challenge without attempting to look for Zoey and Brick. In Runaway Model, Mike, as Chester, haphazardly applies make-up on Jo's face when he grew impatient with Anne Maria's and Zoey's efforts. When Jo sees Mike's shoddy make-up job, she throws wooden barrels at him. Mike, unaware of Chester's actions, asks what he did to make Jo attack him. This was only because she thought that Mike was still Chester. Phantom In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, when Phantom appeard and attacked her and Selene/Hime, while they were argueing, Jo got angry at him and yelled "What's the big idea, Red?!", but he pushed her aside. Sam In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo pushes Sam down into the water, somersaulting over him while she is swimming towards the shore. In Evil Dread, Jo laughs at Sam for his misfortune throughout the episode. Scott In the promotional picture of the season, Jo is seen glaring at Scott. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo and Scott immediately clashes when they were introduced with Jo threatening to kick Scott in the "kiwis" unless he stay out of her way to which Scott sarcastically complies by saying "Right back at ya." In Truth or Laser Shark, Jo and Scott are pitted against each other in the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" with her glaring at him while Chris explains each component of the course. In Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown, when Chris said that no one cares about Scott, Jo laughed at Scott with everyone else. In Evil Dread, Jo and Scott are seen talking about eliminating their teammate Lightning at breakfast. Jo is then bothered by Scott because he kept talking while she was trying to have breakfast. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo shows no remorse when she accidentally shoots Scott with their own cannon. Instead, she blames him for just standing in the line of fire. Selene Shana Shane Staci In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo pushes Staci out of the way while she is swimming towards the shore, causing Staci to nearly drown. Wing In ETMA Aftermath III, Zoey Zoey is one of the few people Jo still seems to have a fairly good relationship, despite their clashing personalities. During their time on the Mutant Maggots, the two are be able to get along and coordinate their team's strategy, allowing them to win immunity in most of the challenges. However, Jo has little opinion on Zoey, believing that she is weaker than her, similar how Jo views the other competitors. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jo pushes Zoey out of her way during her mad dash swim to the shore. In Ice Ice Baby, Zoey didn't seem to have a problem with Jo being the temporary captain of the team and obeyed her commands. In Finders Creepers, after Zoey was abducted by the giant spider, Jo showed no concern about her disappearance. She then told Brick and the others that she went away, in order to successfully motivate the team to keep going without her. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo told Zoey she is impressed with her anger, and to use it against the Toxic Rats in the challenge. However, Jo berates Zoey after she accidentally crashes the team's dinghy on a rock face. In Runaway Model, Zoey and Anne Maria apply make up on Jo in order for her to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, but show signs of conflict with Jo as they laugh with each other at her expense. In Saving Private Leechball, Jo hunts Zoey after she took out Alejandro. Near the end of the challenge, the two of them exchange shots until Zoey finally hits Jo, scoring the victory for her team. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone conflicts